This Love is Ours
by Nicole Riordan Rowling
Summary: What happens when Molly & Arthur decide to elope? Includes the proposal, wedding, and their families' reactions. Molly/Arthur
1. The Proposal

**The Proposal**

Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett were madly in love with each other. That was one of the few things Arthur was sure of anymore. He walked in the park; one hand in the hand of his girlfriend, the other, in his pocket, making sure the crushed velvet box was still there.

"Molly," he said trying to get her attention.

"Yes, love?" she responded, her chocolate eyes glittering in the twilight.

"Why don't we sit down for a moment?" he questioned, inviting her to sit down on a nearby bench. Molly happily accepted the invitation. "Molly, you know I love you don't you?" he asked her smiling, but in truth, it was more of a statement.

Molly laughed her bubbly laugh, "Of course Arthur, and I love you too."

In that moment Arthur's blue eyes met Molly's brown ones, and he summoned all his Gryffindor courage.

He grasped her hands in his. "Molly, I know that everything isn't exactly perfect and safe in the world right now. I know there's a war coming. I know that I can get through this with you by my side. I'm a simple man, Molly; I can't give all the gold in Gringotts, but I can give you my heart. I love you," Arthur released Molly's hands, got down on one knee, and pulled out the box. Inside the black, crushed velvet box, was a simple gold band, with a single diamond in the center of it. "Molly Gwendolyn Prewett, will you make me the single happiest man in the world, and marry me?"

At this point, Molly could no longer suppress the tears of joy, she was crying freely. "Oh Arthur, Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" she exclaimed before launching herself on to the now raised and beaming Arthur.

He twirled her around before kissing her. It was the first in a long line of kisses that let them tell each other, wordlessly, 'You are my soul mate, and I could never live without you.'


	2. The Note

**The Note**

There was a small 'Pop' as the newly engaged Arthur and Molly apparated to just outside Molly's parents' house. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Arthur questioned, with the worry clear in his voice.

Molly laughed, "Of course, goodnight Arthur. See you tomorrow," she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Mollywobbles," Arthur said, smiling and returning the kiss.

Molly was sure to be very quiet as she snuck into the house. But, she couldn't help but check her mother's clock to see where everyone was. Good, everyone was home.

"Molly, your brothers are coming for dinner tonight," Norman Prewett casually brought up the topic at breakfast the next morning.

"Oh, how nice! When are they coming?" Molly replied to her father. In all truth, she loved her brothers Fabian and Gideon to death and back, but their arrival **would **put a damper on her plans for tonight.

"They said to expect them around 6:00, but you know the twins, they'll probably either be two hours late of two hours early," Mr. Prewett laughed.

"May I be excused? I have some things I need to get done," Molly asked.

"Of course, love. But, I will need your help cooking dinner later," Helena Prewett assured her daughter.

"Alright," Molly called from the top of the stairs.

Later that evening, two identical tall, broad-shouldered and ginger-haired men apparated in front of the Prewett home and knocked.

Helena answered the door. "FABIAN! GIDEON!" she embraced them both in a rib-cracking hug, "We've missed you!"

"Missed you too, mum, can Fab and I breathe now?" Gideon laughed, giving his mother a loving pat on the arm.

"Where's Molly?" Fabian asked, once he was in the door and had greeted his father.

"She went up to her room," their father responded.

"We'll go get her," The twins offered in unison and headed up the stairs.

"Oooohhhh Moooollyyyy!" The twins sang out once they reached Molly's room. Alas, their faces fell when their chorus met an empty room.

"Huh, dad said she was up here," said Gideon with curiosity in his voice.

"Hey Gid, look, a note," Fabian said getting his brother's attention. He read:

_To Mum, Dad, Fabian, & Gideon_

They looked at each other with fright in their eyes as Fabian continued reading:

_By the time you read this I will be gone. Don't worry, I'm alright, I'm the happiest girl in the world right now. Yesterday, I became engaged to Arthur Weasley! We're in true love. We're getting married tonight. Don't worry; we're coming back, after we know it's safe. You know what I mean Fabian, Gideon. Mum, dad, I'll always be your little girl. Fab, Gid, I'll always be your little sister. I love you, but I love Arthur too. _

_Love Always,_

_Molly Weasley nee Prewett_

_XXOO_


	3. The Ceremony

**The Ceremony**

Arthur couldn't help but pace back and forth in the park. This was the place he had proposed; this was the place they had agreed to meet before they went to the Ministry. He pushed his horn-rimmed glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "What if she doesn't come?" he asked, checking his watch.

"Arthur, calm down, she'll come! She's mad about you!" reassured his brother, Lionel.

Arthur sighed.

"Lionel is right you know," he heard a voice say.

He whirled around, to find the voice belonged to Molly. They embraced.

"How couldn't I come?" she asked him, smiling.

"I don't know, just nerves I guess," he laughed.

He looked back to see who she had brought with her. It was her best friend, Charlotte Ashford.*

"Hello, Charlotte," Arthur and Lionel greeted her.

"Hi, Arthur, Lionel," she bubbly responded, "You all ready to go?"

"I suppose," Arthur replied, sighing. With that, they all apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

They walked along the halls of the Ministry, Arthur leading the way. The girls decided to go to the bathroom, but agreed to meet the boys at the office of the man who was to marry Arthur and Molly. They arrived at the office. A shiny placard on the door announced it was office of 'Winston Dankworth.' They stood there waiting for the girls.

Suddenly, Lionel nudged his brother in the arm, "Uh, mate, you might want to look down the hall."

Arthur followed his brother's advice, and couldn't keep his jaw from dropping. Molly glided down the hall in an ivory-white, thigh-length dress with light pink leggings; her hair was in a bun, and a she wore a necklace that contained a dazzling sapphire. She arrived at the door with Charlotte on her heels.

"You look…Gorgeous," was all Arthur could say as he finally gained his composure.

"Shall we go in?" she said, smiling. He knocked, took her arm, and headed in.

"Pardon me, Mr. Dankworth?" Arthur nervously asked the man at the desk.

"Yes?" replied the man with combed-over silver hair.

"We," Arthur said, indicating him and Molly, "Would like you to marry us, if you please."

"Of course, I assume the people behind you are your witnesses?" Mr. Dankworth responded, pulling out a sheet of parchment.

"Yes, sir," Lionel and Charlotte both replied.

Mr. Dankworth then proceeded to ask to ask them several rather dull and boring questions before having them all sign in their allotted places.

"Now, that's it for the formalities, now on to the ceremonies," Mr. Dankworth said, now standing before the happy couple; the witnesses then took their places, and the real ceremony began. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered today, to celebrate the union of two faithful souls. Do you, Arthur Septimus, take Molly Gwendolyn to be your wife? To honor and cherish her? To have and to hold her? As long as you both shall live?" Mr. Dankworth said, in his rather dry, monotone voice.

"I do," Arthur said, his eyes never leaving Molly's.

"Do you, Molly Gwendolyn take Arthur Septimus to be your husband? To honor and cherish him? To have and to hold him? As long as you both shall live?" Mr. Dankworth again said dryly.

"I do," Molly said the tears apparent in her voice.

"Then I declare you bonded for life," with that, Mr. Dankworth waved his wand and a shower of golden sparks erupted over Arthur and Molly.

They kissed even more passionately then the day they were engaged, because this kiss truly bonded them for life.

* * *

**A/N: *****=I was trying to think of a name for this character and was inspired by the character Charlotte in the story Jitters by wicherwill. It is a wonderful story which I definitely recommend**.


	4. Announcements and Assaults

**Announcements and Assaults**

After that, they all whole-heartedly thanked Mr. Dankworth, who whole-heartedly ignored it without a second thought, the quartet all apparated to Arthur's flat for a night of celebration. Afterwards, Charlotte and Lionel, who swore he wouldn't say a word, headed home.

"Can you believe it Arthur? We're actually married!" Molly squealed, as they relaxed in bed that night.

"I know; what do you say, tomorrow, we go make the big announcement to the family?" Arthur said, spooning his new wife.

"Alright …" Molly said, giving an awkward pause.

"Mollywobbles, what is it?" Arthur asked, turning his wife around to look at him.

Molly laughed, "It's just, I told you I left a note right? Are you sure you want to sign your death warrant **that** early, love?"

Arthur's eyes widened in realization of what she had just said; he shut his eyes tight as he plopped himself on to his pillow. 'Oh, Merlin, I completely forgot; Fabian and Gideon!' He thought, kicking himself.

The next day, they went through with the announcing their engagement to their families. Arthur's family took it extremely well, his parents, Septimus and Cedrella, were in shock at first, but understood their reasoning and whole-heartedly welcomed Molly into the family with their blessing. Lionel kept his promise, and as such, Arthur's other-older-brother Bilius, was ecstatic at the news, and proceeded to break out his supply of firewhisky.

Arthur and Molly took only one drink, Arthur saying, "I'd stay for more Bilius, but I 'ought to be as sober as I can when I tell her brothers," They all laughed, Arthur rather nervously, and apparated away, leaving Bilius still drinking.

They apparated in front of the Prewett home around 3:00. Molly could sense Arthur apprehension at facing her family; she squeezed his hand and gave him a peck on the cheek. His ears went scarlet.

"It'll be all right, love; I'll be there. Remember, Gryffindor courage," Molly reassured him.

They then proceeded to head to the door of the two-story cottage, and Arthur couldn't help but play a funeral march in his head. They reached the door, and after sharing a nervous expression, decided it was best for her to knock. They both heard the click that signaled the door was unlocked. The door solemnly swung opened; and they both slowly entered the dark entryway, their wands at the ready.

But, it was too late, before they had the chance to even utter the word 'lumos', they both heard two voices call from behind them, "Petrificus Totalus!" and instantly, they fell to the floor, petrified.

One figure lit the candles in the entryway as the other figure rolled them over on their backs to face them.

"Well, well, well, look who's come for dinner. The new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Gideon sneered as Fabian came into the hall.

"Yes, seems so. Arthur, you must be something, we come home and all we find is a note saying Molly's run off with you!" Fabian yelled, a death glare in his eyes that could rival that of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Gideon happened to share his brother's death glare, but it shone in his eyes with even fierier hatred. Then, both the brothers let off a string of alternating rants, reinforcing Arthur's belief that by coming here, he was coming to his funeral.

"Now," Fabian sighed, after a particularly awful rant about how he didn't care if he went to Azkaban for killing Arthur. "Reneverate," he said waving his wand, but making sure it was only for Molly.

Molly got up, seized her wand from the floor, took a step back, and starting yelling at her elder brothers. It was the worse Molly-rant Arthur Weasley had heard in all the eight years he had known the woman. It was all about their nerve, how Molly and Arthur loved each other, they had to do this for their safety, and so on and so forth. With each point, Fabian and Gideon shrunk smaller and smaller, realizing what they had done. Gideon then proceeded to revive Arthur, and the twins apologized to them both. They both accepted, knowing why they had done it. They both gave the happy couple their blessing, and then allowed Norman and Helena to come downstairs, the twins had been forcing them to stay upstairs until the assault was over. After the general 'welcome-home-prodigal-daughter' bit about Molly, they were all quite happy about her marriage. They all gave them their blessing; and the men gave Arthur the 'if-you-do-anything-to-Molly-we'll-kill-you' speech. At around 7:00, Molly and Arthur decided they really should go home. They all said their goodbyes and apparated to their flat.

"See, after the whole assault was over, it wasn't that bad," Molly said that night on the couch, as Arthur inhaled the scent of her long ginger hair.

"Yeah, I guess so; I love you, Mrs. Weasley," Arthur replied.

Molly smiled, "I love you too, Mr. Weasley," with that, they shared another long, passionate kiss that told each other, yes, they really were married, and yes, they really did love each other.


End file.
